Viele Wege führen zum Ziel
by Karamelhexe
Summary: Sam ist in der High School und trifft dort einen alten Bekannten, den sie (jedenfalls am Anfang) nicht leiden kann. ENDLICH DAS 2. KAPITEL
1. Die Freude ist nicht meinerseits

So, meine erste Fanfiction ist auf dem freien Markt... höhö, ich bin stolz... jedenfalls auf dieses erste Kapitel... für den Anfang gar nicht sooo schlecht, meine ich und meine Freunde... Aber lest es einfach...  
  
Inhalt: Sam ist 16 Jahre alt und geht zur High School (da fällt mir ein... ich habe keine wirkliche Ahnung wie das amerikanische Schulsystem funktioniert... ich sage einfach sie sind da bis sie 18 oder 19 sind...) Sie hat einen besten Freund, Tedd. Tedds Bruder hat auch wiederum einen Freund. Selbst wenn ihr es schon wisst... ich verrate nicht wer dieser Freund ist. Nur soviel sei verraten: Der Freund hat wunderschöne braune Augen und Tedd heißt Kawalsky... Na, klingelts? Schön!  
  
Disclaimer: Tja, leider gehört mir Stargate nicht... aber wenn... dann wären Jack und Sam auf jeden Fall längst zusammen... Hm, dann wäre die Sache aber langweilig... Jedenfalls würde es dann viiiieeel mehr Sam/ Jack Szenen geben...  
  
  
  
, , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤ , , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤, , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤  
  
Erstes Kapitel Die Freude ist nicht meinerseits  
  
Wie jeden Morgen öffnete Sam Carter ihren Spint in der High School ihrer Heimatstadt um die für ihr nächstes Fach nötigen Bücher zusammen zu suchen, als sich plötzlich zwei Starke Arme um ihre Taille schlangen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sammie!" flüsterte ihr eine bekannte männliche Stimme ins Ohr. Sam rollte ihre Augen während sie sich in der Umarmung des Jungen umdrehte.  
  
"Du weißt genau wie ich es hasse wenn du mich so nennst. Das darf nur mein Dad!"  
  
"...und dein bester Freund!", fügte Tedd hinzu!  
  
"Gut... wenn ich dich... TeddY nennen darf!"  
  
Tedd ließ Sam los und entfernte sich wieder einen Schritt von ihr. "Überredet. Du bist Sam und ich bin Tedd."  
  
Sam drehte sich wieder um, um weiter in ihrem Spint zu suchen. Als Tedd nach einigen Minuten weder ging noch etwas sagte, fragte Sam, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm: "Und, was willst du noch?"  
  
"Och," gab Tedd von sich "ich hatte eigentlich noch eine Frage..."  
  
"Na dann schieß mal los!", forderte Sam ihn auf, während sie sich umdrehte.  
  
"Hast du Freitag auf Samstag Zeit?"  
  
"Mal sehen, ich weiß noch nicht was mit dem Physikprojekt ist... Aber ich denke schon." Sam hob mißtrauisch ihre Augenbrauen "Wieso?"  
  
"Naja, mein Bruder und ich planen einen Videoabend... nur mit den besten Freunden... und da Michael keinen Zeit hat dachte ich..."  
  
"... da dachtest du: 'Frage ich doch mal Sammie... als Notbesetzung ist sie ja immer gut!'"  
  
Mit gespielter Empörung stemmte Sam ihre Hände in die Hüfte und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
  
"Nein!", warf Tedd ein "Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!" Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Aussage zu bestätigen.  
  
"Ich brauche das eigentlich nur als Ausrede vor meinem Bruder... Er will nämlich mal wieder einen Männerabend veranstalten... zur Feier des Tages."  
  
"Einen Männerabend?", fragte Sam zweifelnd. "Mit viel Bier und sinnlosen Actionfilmen?"  
  
"Naja, so ähnlich..." und nach einen kurzen Denkpause, wie er genau antworten sollte stotterte Tedd, der sich nun für die Wahrheit entschieden hatte."... doch, ja!",  
  
"Und dein Bruder ist der Meinung ich hätte nicht die Standhaftigkeit..." Sam musste bei der Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte grinsen und verbesserte sich. "Er ist also der Meinung ich, oder besser gesagt... Frauen vertragen nicht so viel wie Männer..."  
  
Wieder blickte Tedd in zwei amüsiert funkelnde Augen, die ihn herauszufordern schienen.  
  
Doch plötzlich kam Sam ein Verdacht. Scheinheilig fragte sie: "Warum eigentlich zur Feier des Tages? Darf ich fragen wer noch anwesend sein wird... außer deinem Bruder, dir und mir? Das letzte mal als dein Bruder einen solchen 'Männerabend' veranstaltete hat... mh, das ist schon etwas länger her..."  
  
Tedd wusste genau worauf Sam hinaus wollte. "Uhm," er sog die Luft durch die Zähne ein. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen!" Abweisend hob er die Hand. Das bestätigte nur Sams Annahme.  
  
"Lass nur, ich habe sowieso schon eine schreckliche Vorahnung..." Tedd sah sie herausfordernd an. Sams Augen verfinsterten sich. "Jack,... Jack O'Neill, nicht wahr? Der Jack der mich vor drei Jahren immer aufgezogen hat wegen... wegen...", bei dem Gedanken an Jacks Bemerkungen wurde sie rot. "...es ist auch egal weswegen. ...Lässt er sich auch mal wieder blicken?", lenkte Sam schnell vom Thema ab.  
  
"Mhmh.." machte Tedd nur.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, da beide in Gedanken versunken waren rief Sam aus: "Musst du mir das antun?!"  
  
"Ach,", versuchte Tedd sie zu beruhigen. "Du weißt doch, dass er zur Air Force gegangen ist. Er wird sich geändert haben... genau wie du... Ihr werdet euch sicher mögen..."  
  
Sams Augen vergrößerten sich wieder und nahmen ein dunkleres Blau an. "Ohoh, warum kommt mir schon wieder ein Verdacht?", wollte Sam beunruhigt wissen.  
  
"Welcher Verdacht? Was meinst du?", fragte Tedd scheinbar ahnungslos.  
  
"Ist da irgendeine Verschwörung im Gange?", fragte Sam nun frei heraus, während sie den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand in seine Brust bohrte. "Habt ihr zwei Kawalskys irgend etwas vor? Das letzte Mal als du so von einem anderen Jungen geredet hast..."  
  
"NEIN!", schrie Tedd. "Wie kommst du bloß darauf? Das würde ich nie, NIE tun!"  
  
Sam wusste nicht ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht, denn der ironische Unterton fehlte. Deswegen stichelte sie weiter. "Ach nein? Und was war das mit Michael? Da würde ich eher dich nehmen als irgendeinen Michael oder Jack!" Bei diesen Namen verzog sie den Mund.  
  
"Muss ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen?", wollte Tedd grinsend wissen.  
  
"Bei dem Vergleich? Wohl kaum!", rief Sam ihm im weggehen über die Schulter zu.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es war das erste mal seit vier Jahren, dass er auf dem Schulgelände stand. Einige Schüler beäugten ihn neugierig. Es war auch wirklich selten, dass ein Soldat der Air Force in dieser Gegend und besonders auf ihrer Schule zu sehnen war. Besonders die etwas älteren Mädchen schienen von seiner Uniform angetan zu sein... vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass er älter war. Das war ihm aber relativ egal. Denn er war nicht hierher gekommen um ein Mädchen für den Abend zu finden. Er sollte Tedd, den Bruder seines besten und ältesten Freundes Charles Kawalsky abholen.  
  
Geschlagene zehn Minuten wartete er jetzt schon und langsam leerte sich das Schulgelände. Da kam Tedd endlich. Neben ihm ein hübsches blondes Mädchen. Ihre lange Haare lockten sich um ihre Schultern und die großen Augen leuchten in einem hellen blau. Sie trug schwarze Jeans und ein rotes Sporttop.  
  
'Wie in Gottes Namen, kommt Tedd an so ein Mädchen' fragte sich Jack.  
  
"Hallo Jack!", begrüßte Tedd den Freund seines Bruders.  
  
"Hallo Tedd... öhm, was hat denn so lange gebraucht, ich warte hier schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit... ahh, lasst mich raten, ihr konntet eure Lippen nicht trennen?!"; scherzte Jack. Natürlich beabsichtigte er mit dieser Frage das Verhältnis der beiden möglichst unauffällig herauszustellen.  
  
Das Mädchen kniff erst ihre Augen mißtrauisch zusammen, setzte dann jedoch ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf und meinte, während sie sich zu Tedd umdrehte: "Schön wärs. Aber ich glaube erstens nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, und zweitens kenne ich Tedd nun schon so lange... da käme so etwas nicht in Frage. Dazu kenne ich ihn zu gut. Das arme Mädchen, das ihn mal abbekommt." Grinsend drehte sie sich wieder zu Jack.  
  
Tedd brauchte erst einmal einige Momente um auf diese Aussage zu reagieren. "Also, hörmal! Bisher meinten alle ich sei ein super Küsser... der beste der Schule, nein, des Landes... NEIN, der Welt!!!"  
  
"Wohl größenwahnsinnig, wie?!", meldete sich Jack wieder zu Wort, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder Sam, die er allerdings nicht als solche erkannte.  
  
"Dann bist du wohl mh, wie soll man das am geschicktesten ausdrücken?...frei?"  
  
"Kann man so sagen, ja.", antwortete Sam mißtrauisch, genau wissend was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Ein hübsches Mädchen wie du? Das muss wohl an deinen Freunden liegen...", Jack hob die Augenbraun provozierend als er zu Tedd sah.  
  
Sam stöhnte nur genervt auf. "Ich bezweifle, dass du so mit mir reden würdest, wenn du wüsstest wer ich bin. Also, spar dir deine Komplimente!"  
  
Jack riß die Augen ungläubig auf. Doch bevor er fragen konnte wer sie denn nun war, näherte sich von hinten ein anderer Junge. "Hallöchen meine Süße. Ich wollte fragen ob ich dich nach Hause fahren kann?" fragte er das Mädchen vor Jack.  
  
Genervt verdrehte Sam die Augen, was allerdings nur Jack bemerkte und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Ohne sich zu dem Jungen umzudrehen oder auf Jack einzugehen antwortete Sam: "Hallo Michael. Warum nicht. Hier ist es ja auch nicht besser. Bis nachher Tedd." Damit war sie verschwunden.  
  
"Hui, das war aber ein rascher Abgang. Ihr Ex?" richtete sich Jack an den grinsenden Tedd.  
  
"Ich würde eher sagen ein lästiger Verehrer... und zu ihrem Leidwesen auch ein guter Freund von mir.", meinte Tedd, immer noch grinsend, während er im Beifahrersitz von Jacks Auto Platz nahm.  
  
"Aha, und was gibt es da zu grinsen?", wollte Jack nun wissen, als er das Auto startete.  
  
"Eigentlich nichts, aber unter normalen Umständen wäre Sam nie in Michaels Wagen gestiegen. Aber..."  
  
Tedd wurde je von Jacks plötzlicher Vollbremsung unterbrochen.  
  
"Was hast du da eben gesagt?", wollte Jack wissen, während er fast entsetzt auf die Straße starrte. "Dass sie nie mit Michael mitfährt? Aber was ist daran so entsetzlich, dass du mitten auf der Straße bremst?" Tedd sah Jack erschrocken an.  
  
"Der. Name...", brachte Jack gepresst heraus.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Tedd, dass Sams Name wirklich das erstemal gefallen war und sein Grinsen vergrößerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. "Entschuldige.", meinte er. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du sie nicht erkannt hast.", beruhigte Tedd Jack. Natürlich hatte Tedd es bemerkt, er wollte aber Jacks Reaktion abwarten. "Aber ich hätte es schon bemerken müssen... du hättest sie sonst ja nie so... wie soll ich sagen, angemacht.", setzte Tedd fort.  
  
Jack hatte sich schnell gefasst, die drei Jahre in der Air Force hinterließen ihre Spuren. "Angemacht meinst du? Nein, sicher nicht! So gehe ich mit jedem weiblichen Wesen dieses Planeten um, selbst mit meinem Hund.", meinte Jack nun sicher während er das Auto wieder startete.  
  
"Aber ja!", bezweifelte Tedd, voll bewusst, dass Jack es nie zugeben würde. Es war zwecklos mit ihm über so etwas zu streiten.  
  
Einige Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Tedd sah genau, dass Jack etwas beschäftigte. Er ahnte auch was da in seinem Kopf vorging.  
  
"Aber sie hat sich gemacht in den drei Jahren..."  
  
Ha, Tedd hatte es gewusst! Er nickte bloß wissend.  
  
"Und du hast nie Interesse gezeigt?", wollte Jack plötzlich wissen.  
  
Jetzt musste Tedd kichern. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich... "Ich würde lügen wenn ich Nein sagen würde... das war aber erstens im Kindergarten und zweitens kenne ich sie ebenfalls so gut wie sie mich... und dass schließt ein Interesse aus."  
  
"Was ist bloß euer schreckliches Geheimnis?", murmelte Jack belustigt und da er keine Antwort erwartete setzte er fort:  
  
"Wenn du sie so gut kennst... Meinst du ein Kerl wie ich und eine Prinzessin wie sie...?", Jack nahm seinen Blick kurz von der Fahrbahn und richtete ihn auf Tedd, während er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.  
  
"Um dir auf die selbe Art zu begegnen: NEIN!!!", zitierte Tedd ebenfalls aus Star Wars.  
  
Jack lachte auf und machte das Radio lauter, da gerade einer seiner Lieblingssongs kam. Damit war dieses Thema beendet. Allerdings würde er mit Charles ein längeres Gespräch führen müssen. Hatte ihn der Hund nicht vorgewarnt... Na warte!  
  
, , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤, , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤, , . · ´ ? ? ` ¤  
  
Das war's bis hier her... Und, Liebling, wie war ich... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... wenn nicht... sagt mir was ich verbessern sollte... Hier könnt ihr etwas hinterlassen....  
  
| | __|__ \ / \ / \/ Höhö, hab ich den nicht schön gemacht? 


	2. Der zweite Eindruck, auch nicht der Best...

So, endlich der erwartete zweite Teil meiner Fanfiction... Ja, ich weiß ich habe lange gebraucht... aber ich hoffe das warten hat sich gelohnt. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht wann der dritte Teil rauskommt. Hoffentlich dauert es nicht zu lange... ^_^

Disclaimer: Die Idee Stargate gehört mir nicht... denn sonst wäre Daniel sicher noch am Leben... allerdings ist Jonas ist ja auch nicht übel. Und ich habe erfahren, dass Daniel wieder kommt? Aber was ist dann mit dem lieben armen Jonas? Buhu... naja, vielleicht kann er ja bei der Spin-Off, Stargate Atlantis mitspielen. Hoffen wir es mal, denn er ist ein Charakter der nicht einfach so in Vergessenheit geraten sollte. Wie dem auch sei...

Tedd ist ganz allein meiner... naja, und der Auszug aus dieser seltsamen Geschichte unten.

2. Kapitel

~*~*~ Der Zweite Eindruck, auch nicht der Beste! ~*~*~

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Einmal... Zweimal...

Und noch immer öffnete niemand die Tür.

‚Dann muss ich wohl die Tür öffnen.', beschloss Sam, während sie sich von Tedd Bett erhob.

Schon während sie die Treppe hinab stieg konnte sie verschwommen durch die Milchglastür erkennen wer davor wartete. Unbeabsichtigt verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und schnaubte genervt durch die Nase.

Sie stellte sich vor die Tür, ergriff den Türknauf... und RISS die Tür mit einem Schwung auf, so dass Jack durch den Schreck und das plötzliche Verlieren seiner Stütze das Gleichgewicht verlor und fast auf Sam gefallen wäre, wenn er sich nicht durch seine, durch die Air-Force geschulte (ich muss es einfach immer wieder betonen...), blitzschnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit am Türrahmen festgehalten hätte.

So kam er einige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Halt. Ihre Nasen berührten einander fast und Jack blickte in zwei große, erschrockenen, blaue Augen. Auch er war erschrocken, versteckte es allerdings geschickt durch ein breites Grinsen:

"Wenn du willst, dass ich in deinen Armen liege, musst du es nur sagen."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Sam aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand geweckt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu denken und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und verkniffenen Lippen an.

Mit einem gezischten "Geh mir aus der Sicht!", legte sie ihre Hand flach auf sein Gesicht und drückte ihn von ihrem Gesicht weg.

Jacks Grinsen verschwand und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er richtete sich gerade auf und hielt seine Nase in die Höhe, während er noch immer zu Sam herunter funkelte.

"Du bist noch immer so wie früher." Damit schob er sie zur Seite und wollte zu Charles.

Sams Augen verkleinerten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie atmete schwer in kurzen Zügen und ihre Hände waren an den Seiten ihres Körpers zu Fäusten geballt.

"Na, wenigstens weißt du jetzt wer ich bin.", stellte Sam widerwillig fest.

"Ganz recht. Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, dass sich innerhalb der letzten drei Jahre prächtig... sehr prächtig entwickelt hat.", meinte Jack mit einem kurzen Blick nach unten auf ihr Dekolleté, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht richtete um ihr provozierend in die Augen zu schauen.

Sam, die seinen kurzen Blick auf ihren Brüsten gespürt hatte sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie hasste es wenn man sie auf dieses Weise musterte. Alles hätte sie Jack O'Neill zugetraut, allerdings keine ekelhaften Anmachen dieser Art.

Ihr Erschrecken verwandelte sich in Wut.

"Wenn du mich noch einmal in dieser Weise ansiehst, dann...", Sam wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

"Was ‚dann'?", wollte Jack wissen als er sich ihr einen Schritt näherte. "Holst du dann deinen großen Bruder?"

Sam trat einen Schritt zurück Die plötzliche Nähe und die Wärme die von Jacks Körper ausging waren ihr unangenehm.

"Vielleicht das, aber lass dich gewarnt sein, mir wird schon was einfallen um dich auch einmal vor allen bloß zu stellen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sam auf dem Absatz um und rauschte wieder nach oben in Tedds Zimmer.

Jack stand noch immer etwas benommen im Hausflur. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand, und vor allem ein Mädchen gegen ihn auflehnte. Er wollte jetzt aber nicht noch mehr Gedanken an sie verschwenden als er es sowieso schon gemacht hatte. Eigentlich, so musste er zugeben, war er auch nur wegen ihr gekommen. Nicht etwa um sie zu sehen sondern um über sie zu reden, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Charles musste einiges wissen. Was genau er wissen wollte und wieso er sich überhaupt um ein widerspenstiges Mädchen wie sie kümmerte wusste er noch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihn auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise faszinierte.

Er betrat die große Küche des Hauses um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Er hatte den halben Tag nichts getrunken und er fühlte sich regelrecht ausgetrocknet bei diesem hochsommerlich Wetter.

"Ahh, Jack, bist du auch wieder in der Stadt? Wie ist es dir denn so ergangen in der Air-Force?" (ja, ich werde dieses Tatsache sicherlich noch ein paar tausend mal erwähnen.)

Jack musste lächeln als er die Frau erblickte. Jack musste lächeln als er die Frau erblickte. Mrs. Kawalsky war schon immer wie eine Mutter zu ihm gewesen und er liebte sie auch wie eine, allerdings war sie selten zu Hause. Sie hatte, nachdem ihre Kinder groß und selbständig genug waren wieder angefangen zu arbeiten und hatte sich schon weit nach oben gearbeitet. Ihre eigentliche Karriere begann erst jetzt, nachdem sie ihre zwei Söhne groß gezogen hatte.

Mit großen Schritten nahm Jack zwei Stufen der Treppe auf einmal. Er kannte dieses Haus in und auswendig, war in jedem Zimmer gewesen, hätte sich schon in jedem Winkel versteckt und war schon in jede Ecke gekrochen. Seit er sechs Jahre alt war kam er so gut wie jeden Tag hierher gekommen. Hier konnte er seinem Leben entkommen. Seine Eltern waren immer beschäftigt gewesen und er war schon sehr früh auf sich gestellt gewesen.

Sam hatte sich wieder auf Tedds Bett nieder gelassen und laß in ihrem Buch. Kurz zuvor hatte sie ihr Physikbuch, das ganz Alte mit den zerfledderten Seiten zur Seite gelegt und in ihrem Rucksack nach ihrem derzeitigen Lieblingsbuch geangelt. Sie laß es bestimmt zum dritten Mal und sie konnte noch immer nicht genug davon bekommen. Es handelte von vier Menschen, drei Männern und einer Frau, die durch die Zeit reisten und fremde Kulturen kennenlernten. Aber das war für sie nicht die Hauptsache. Vor allem liebte sie die Stellen in denen es um die Annäherungen der Frau und einem der Männer ging. Doch nie kamen sie zusammen. Jedes Jahr wartete sie gebannt auf einen weiteren Teil der Reihe. Gerade laß sie eine ihrer Lieblingsszenen.

‚Simon ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken. Knapp waren die den Rittern entkommen. Judith trug noch immer das wunderschöne rote Kleid mit den kurzen Ärmeln. "Warum mussten sie mich auch in so ein Ding stecken?", fragte sie ohne die Frage direkt an Simon gerichtet zu haben. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden vor ihr gerichtet und sie scharrte mit den Füßen im weichen Sand. "Wieso, was hast du dagegen? Ich finde es sehr ...anziehend." Grinste er, meinte es aber völlig ernst. "Na, dann zieh du es doch an!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Man kann darin nicht laufen, geschweige denn rennen. Ich habe kaum Bewegungsfreiheit...". Simon hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er bemerkte nur, dass einer der Träger verrutscht war und ihre Schulter zu sehen war. Ihre helle Haut leuchtete. Er wollte sie wenigstens einmal berühren. "...Und wo bekomme ich jetzt wieder angenehmere Sachen her? Kannst du mir das verra...": Sie stockte. Was war das eben gewesen? Hatte er eben ihre Schulter berührt? Sie spürte es wieder. Ganz eindeutig, seine Haut berührte ihre Haut. "Ähm, was genau tust du da?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt. "Oh, entschuldige, ich wollte nur dein Kleid richten, es war verrutscht." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Wunderschöne braune Augen. Sie leuchteten ihr entgegen. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Das leuchtende Blau ihrer Augen schien ihn zu fesseln. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich in seine zärtliche Berührung'

Sam schloß ihre Augen. Wie oft hatte sie sich in die Rolle dieser Judith versetzt, die so offen von Simon begehrt wurde. Sie träumte davon einmal genauso von einem Mann geliebt zu werden. Offen und ehrlich.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Kichern von der Tür.

"Na Sammie, ließt du mal wieder diese realitätsferne Romanze?"

"Ach, halt doch deine Klappe Tedd. Wer weiß, eines Tages wird man sicher durch die Zeit reisen können. Wer hätte vor hundert Jahren daran geglaubt, dass einmal ein Mensch ins Weltall fliegt?"

"Verrate mir mal was du in der Zukunft oder in der Vergangenheit willst?!", wollte Sams Freund wissen.

"Mh, also ich wollte unbedingt die ganzen klugen Griechen kennen lernen... Und man könnte Menschen vor Kriegen oder so was warnen..."  
"Aber würde das nicht den gesamten Lauf der Geschichte ändern?"

Diese Unterhaltung kam Sam komisch vor. Sonst war sie es, die Tedd belehrte, jetzt war es umgekehrt. Gewöhnlich träumte sie nicht so vor sich hin. Alles betrachtete sie rational und glaubte nur Dingen die möglichst hieb- und stichfest waren.

"Lassen wir das Tedd. Sag mal, was sucht Jack denn wieder hier?" Sam sprach den Namen mit einer ganz seltsamen Betonung aus.

"Du weißt sicher, Sam,", erklärte ihr Tedd wie einem Kind, "Jack,", er sprach den namen in dem selben Tonfall aus wie sie, "wie du ihn nennst, ist der Freund meines Bruders. Du wirst ihn in nächster Zeit öfter hier sehen. Ich habe gerade von meiner Mutter erfahren, dass er in den nächsten Monaten das Gästezimmer bewohnt. Scheinbar kam er von einer schwierigen, geheimen, gefährlichen, was auch immer, Mission zurück und hat jetzt erst mal Erholungsurlaub bekommen."

"WAAAS?", stieß Sam aus, "Nicht einmal bei meinem besten Freund habe ich Ruhe vor diesem, diesem gemeinen Verräter!"

"Sammie... Sam... SAM!", versuchte Tedd das Mädchen vor ihm zu beruhigen. "Er hat sich doch geändert. Ich versteh nicht warum du ihm das so übel nimmst. Ist doch längst verjährt."

"DU hast gut reden. DU wurdest nicht vor allen gedemütigt!", wütend drehte sich Sam weg.

"Ach Sam, hör schon auf. Lerne ihn doch neu kennen. Ich verspreche dir, er hat sich geändert. Und wenn nicht, dann werde ich mit dir einen Racheplan aushecken, den er so schnell nicht vergisst!"

Unsicher drehte Sam sich um. "Versprochen?", fragte sie in einer zuckersüßen Stimme.

Tedd lachte. "Mein Ehrenwort!"

Sam ging auf Tedd zu und umarmte ihn.

"Ahhh, das Liebespaar!", hörten sie von draußen eine Stimme. Beide blickten zu Tür und sahen dort Charles und hinter ihm Jack stehen.

"Und mir haben sie erzählt sie seien NUR Freunde...", grinste Jack.

"Eifersüchtig wie?", scherzte Charles, allerdings hatte er schon erkannt, dass das nicht wirklich ein Scherz war. Jack war plötzlich, abrupt vor der Tür stehen geblieben.

Jack sah Sam fest in die Augen. "Nein, ich stehe nicht auf Männer Charles, das solltest du wissen, mein Freund." Puh, wieder einmal gerettet.

Lachend gingen die beiden Männer weiter und machten es sich in Charles Zimmer bequem.

"Hey, Charlie, ich könnte mal den Schlüssel für mein Hotel hier gebrauchen. Vorhin bin ich dem Mädel fast in die Arme gefallen.", bemerkte Jack ganz nebenbei.

Charles grinste "Als ob es dich stören würde. Du weißt das es Sam ist, das Mädel, wie du sie nennst."

"Ah, darauf wollte ich dich noch ansprechen. Du hast mich nicht einmal ein bißchen vorgewarnt."

"Wieso hätte ich dich vorwarnen sollen? Du wusstest, dass mein Bruder noch mit ihr befreundet ist.", stellte Charles trocken fest.

"Schon, aber..." Jack wusste nicht wie er seinem Freund sagen sollte, dass er Sam nicht erkannt hatte weil sie sich so sehr geändert hatte. "... aber ich habe sie nicht erkannt, weil..." schon wieder in der Falle. Er konnte es noch nicht zugeben, nicht vor seinem besten Freund. und vorallem nicht vor sich selbst.

"Weil was?"; wollte Charles ungeduldig wissen.

"Weil sie sich so verändert hat!", stieß Jack hervor.

"Ja, verändert hat sich unsere Sam ganz sicher.", stimmte Charles Jack zu. Aber wovor hätte ich dich warnen sollen? Du hast doch nicht etwa mit ihr...?"

Jack sah nur betreten zu Boden und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Uhhh, wie peinlich!". Charles sog die Luft zischen durch seine Zähne ein. Dann verwandelte sich sein betretener Gesichtsausdruck allerdings in eine fieses, naja, eher neckisches Grinsen.

"Wer hätte das gedacht? Der große, unerreichbare Jack O'Neill steigt Sam Carter, dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Mädchen von neben an nach."

"Also ein Mädchen ist sie ganz und gar nicht mehr!", verteidigte sich Jack.

"Auch egal, jetzt weißt du ja wer sie ist...", weiter kam Charles nicht. Er wurde von Jack unterbrochen.

"Das ist es ja gerade, obwohl ich vorhin, beim Zusammenstoß an der Tür genau wusste wer sie ist, habe ich sie noch immer angemacht."

Ungläubig starrte Charles Jack an. "Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Freund. Du bist doch mein Freund, nicht? Du wirst es für dich behalten, verstanden?"

"Ehrensache!", beruhigte Charles seinen Freund.

Tja, jetzt haben wir auch Charles kennen gelernt. Ich will selbst sehen wie weit ich im nächsten Kapitel komme. Aber auf jeden Fall werden sich Tedd und Jack ein bischen unterhalten... und vielleicht werden wir Charles und sein geniales Grinsen näher kennen lernen.

Und die seltsame Geschichte mitten in meiner Fanfiction... ich brauchte Abwechslung und habe einfach drauflos geschrieben und halt nicht mehr gelöscht... stört euch einfach nicht dran ^_^

Und nochmal ENTSCHULDIGUNG!!!

Ach, und ich will ganz viele RÜCKMELDUNGEN. Hiermit auch ein Dankeschön an alle die mir bis jetzt schon geschrieben haben. DANKE!!! Und seid nicht böse

  
  



End file.
